Promise
by captainkodak1
Summary: Here is a interesting little fic I have been sitting on.  I could say alot more but I'll just wait for the explosion.  Kigo warning


**Promise  
By Captainkodak1**

Two hands slowly caressed soft skin. Kim leaned into his touch. Ron's hands slowly kneaded her shoulders, working out the knots of her muscles. Kim could almost feel them melting at his touch. She sighed happily. His hands continued down her back moving down her spine. Slowly, surely he worked his way lower and lower.

His hands spread out at her mid back working his way from the middle of her back down toward her sides. The muscles relaxed, the feeling spreading throughout her body. He would approach areas he had never touched before, getting closer and closer but never touching. Warmth spread out beneath her skin as his fingers worked, kneading the strands of muscles, softening them. His hands wandered down again approaching ever closer working its way under her top. She didn't move. She loved this confident, forward Ron. It felt too good to ask him to stop, even though her upbringing told her the good girls didn't allow boys to touch them there.

Kim was tired of being the good girl; if this was being a bad girl then Kim was ready to be bad. Sooooo bad. In fact if Ron kept it up she was going to show him just how bad a girl she could be. He had already taken first base, he was making a distinct effort to take second base, third base was not out of the realm of possibility.

His hands continued to work their magic tracing up and down her back. His hands wandering lower now, touching the waist of her Capri's. His hands settled on her lower back, his fingers sliding back and forth lower and lower. Touching the waist band and retreating, touching the waist band and retreating. Before Kim knew what she was doing, her body seemed to move on its own. When his hands touched her waistband her body moved; pushing his fingers under the waist band of her pants.

His hands stopped for a second then gently squeezed again and again as the fingers trailed lower and lower. The warming flush of her skin covered her; a small moaning purr came from her mouth. Her body pressed against his hands again forcing his hands even further. One finger touched the valley and retreated, then returned to slide side to side only to retreat again, this time all the way out.

Kim moaned in frustration until his hands returned to the middle of her back and edged downward. Closer and closer, touching and retreating, touching and retreating. Her body reacted again rolling in time with his touch; waiting until the fingers has reached their lowest point. Her body rolled over catching his hand between her body and the bed. She pressed down, sighing as the needles of pleasure rocketed through her body. The trapped hand moved again, rotating, massaging, and moving constantly. Slowly it escaped its entrapment only to trace it way up her neck. The hand cupped the lower part of her mane of hair and moved it to the side. Two warm lips replaced the hands.

Warm kisses were placed at the point where her neck connected to her shoulders. Then they traced a line upward gently kissing caressing her neck. She turned her head allowing him access to the parts she wanted him to approach. The kisses kept moving up her neck approaching her ear, nuzzling under it. Then he nibbled softly on the lobe of her ear. It was as if an electric shock raced through her body. Kim raised her head, turning if to face him. A delighted smile framed by two warm brown greeted her gaze. She rolled under him and threw her arms around his neck

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's eyes opened to the darkened room. She sat up and looked around. She brought her hands up to her head and shook it to clear her thoughts. That was a furiously weird dream. She sat there a minute collecting her thoughts.

"Kim, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? "

Kim smiled in the darkness of their bedroom. Her partner always was there for her. She rolled over into the inviting arms of her love and nestled down as the arms enveloped her. She sighed happily; there was no where she felt safer than in those arms. A pair of lips kissed her gently on the head.

"So, next time I tell you that hotdogs with marshmallows do not make a good late night snack you will believe me. Even thinking of you eating that stuff gives ME bad dreams."

"What will you do if I do eat them for a late night snack?" Kim giggled "Spank me?"

A pair of green eyes sparkled in the night.

"The thought is tempting." Shego sighed as she cuddled Kim close into her arms.

"But I have to take care of my little Princess don't I? Even if I have to spank her when she is a bad girl."

Kim purred and gave Shego a little kiss. Her eyes full of playfulness.

"Is that a promise?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, as some others who have already seen this, the comments have been, "Great, Okay, Disappointed, Hell has frozen over." Well, I accept each and every comment. I came up with this one and it really just burned in my mind till I read it. I had to search my heart and mind long and hard before posting this little one. I am not one to agree with KIGO but if that floats your boat so be it. This for all you KIGO fans out there. The Ole Captain may have gone insane a bit but I like to try different things and this is just one more area of exploration.

This is the Captain  
Right hand salute and a smile on my face  
Over and out.


End file.
